Blog użytkownika:Olfrina250/To nie jest takie proste
Nie jestem dobra w opowiadaniach XD tak więc nie oczekujcie ideału :* Info : '-'Akcja rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych. ''-Głównymi bohaterami są Astrid i czkawka <3 '' ''-Główni bohaterowie oraz ich przyjaciele (Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Heathera) mają po 19 lat.'' ''-Wszyscy są tacy sami tylko mają wygląd współczesny :) (Nie noszą hełmów!) Astrid ma grzywkę na boku oraz warkocza, Szpadka ma kłosa, a Heathera kucyk. Czkawka ma taką samą fryzurę, Sączysmark jest taki sam tylko że ma dresy i koszulkę, a Mieczyk wygląda prawię jak Rock men. XD -Wszyscy tańczą breakdance i street dance. Chodzą do liceum sportowego. -Rodzina Czkawki i Astrid jest bardzo bogata (Czkawka ma własne auto, czarnego dżipa) 'Reszty dowiecie się w opowiadaniu. Next'y będą pojawiać się raz na dzień. :*' -Będę pisała z dwóch perspektyw (Astrid i Czkawki) -Akcja rozgrywa się w Polsce na Podlasiu w miejscowości Białystok. Mają własne domy (mieszkają w blokach jakby co). 'PROLOG' '''Astrid' Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Dla przyjaciół As. Jestem osobą żywiołową, ale nie agresywną (chyba że jak ktoś mnie zdenerwuje dostanie z pięści w brzuch albo w ramię). Zawsze mam wspaniałe poczucie humoru przy przyjaciółkach, zawsze mnie wspierają. Moimi kumpelami są Heathera i Szpadka. Razem wszystkie uwielbiamy tańczyć. Trzech najprzystojniejszych chłopaków: Sączysmark, Mieczyk i........Czkawka(on to jest ciacho. Ups wydało się, no dobra jestem w nim zabujana) też tańczą i są z nami w grupie. Nasza grupa taneczna nazywa się The MOB! Chodzimy do liceum sportowego.Niedługo będziemy zdawać maturę. Jestem w klasie 3B, moje kupele też, również chłopcy. Mam też wroga nazywa się Majka. Zawsze gdy obok niej idę musi mnie popchnąć Ciągle mnie wyzywa itp. Na szczęście jest w klasie 3A. Majka w ogóle nie ma przyjaciół, bo nikt jej nie lubi w szkole, jedynie Śledzik(on jest w niej zabujany i ciągle za nią gdzieś chodzi.A Majka jest zabujana w Erecie). Jak ja jej nie znoszę, zawsze robimy sobie nawzajem upokarzające sytuacje. Kiedyś wylałam jej czerwony barwnik na krzesło gdy usiadła i wstała miała czerwoną pupę i wyglądało to jakby miała okres. Oczywiście domyśliła się że to ja. Ona mi za to wylała sos na spodnie nie mogłam ich odprać i zostały zniszczone całkiem. Więc tak moje relacje wyglądają z Majką. '1.Rozdział' Na ratunek Astrid Astrid Przygotowywałam się na spotkanie z BFF. Wybierałyśmy się do klubu, oczywiście żeby tańczyć i rywalizować z innymi grupami. Ubrałam się w różową bluzkę na ramiączkach, czarne leginsy i białe adidasy. Trochę się podmalowałam i wyszłam na przystanek autobusowy. Tam już czekały na mnie Szpadka i Heathera. -Siemka!-powiedziała Szpadka. -Hejeczka!- rzuciłam wesoło. -Hejcia!- powiedziała miło Heathera. -To co gotowe na rywalizacje taneczne?- spytałam. -No jasne że tak!- odpowiedziały obydwie naraz. Przyjechał autobus. Skasowałyśmy bilety i poszłyśmy na koniec autobusu. Ja włączyłam swoją ulubioną piosenkę "Nico Santos-Holding On". Heathera i Szpadka robiły sobie zdjęcie jak zawsze. Wysiadając z autobusu spotkałam Majkę, otarła się o mnie ramieniem i pojechała patrząc na mnie w oknie wzrokiem nienawiści. Ja i moje kumpele weszłyśmy do klubu. Czkawka, Sączysmark i Mieczyk już tam byli i dawali popalić przeciwnikom. Dołączając do chłopaków, przywitałyśmy się najpierw. W naszym nowym układzie Ja tańczyłam z Czkawką, Heathera z Mieczykiem a Szpadka z Sączysmarkiem. Gdy była dwudziestominutowa przerwa, poszłam do baru po wodę, oczywiście Czkawka musiał za mną iść. Czkawka Gdzie ona tak szybko idzie? Kurczę, chyba ją zgubię w tym tłumie! Na szczęście się zatrzymała przy barze, jakie szczęście. Ale co to?! Jakiś facet zaczyna ją gdzieś ciągnąć, a ona próbuje się mu wyrwać. Szybko pobiegłem do As na ratunek. Popchnąłem gościa, wziąłem Astrid za rękę i pobiegliśmy na zewnątrz. -Nic ci się nie stało?-spytałem. -Nie nic. Trochę się przestraszyłam jak ten gość zaczął mnie ciągnąć nie wiadomo gdzie.-odpowiedziała. -Może odwiozę cię do domu? Jest już ciemno a jutro szkoła.-spytałem się. -OK.-odpowiedziała. Wsiedliśmy do mojego dżipa, dałem jej moją bluzę żeby nie było jej zimno. Dobrze że wiedziałem gdzie As mieszka. Dojechałem na miejsce tata Astrid Pan Damian Hofferson czekał ze zmartwieniem na Astrid. Wysiadłem a auta, otworzyłem drzwi dla As, ta wysiadła dała mi buziaka w policzek, oddała bluzę i poszła do domu. '2. Rozdział.' Urodziny As Astrid. Obudziłam się, wstałam i poszłam na śniadanie. Byłam jeszcze zmęczona i zaspana, schodzę i patrzę a w kuchni nikogo nie ma. Zachodzę do pokoju mamy, nikogo nie ma. Schodzę do salonu, i niespodziewanie wszyscy wyskakują z okrzykiem "Sto lat Astrid!". Zapomniałam że dzisiaj są moje urodziny, wszyscy zaczęli mi składać życzenia urodzinowe i dawali mi prezenty. Od mamy dostałam nowe ubrania, bluzkę z napisem "The MOB", czarne jeansy i srebrne adidasy. Od taty dostałam etui na telefon w kształcie babeczki. Były też moje kumpele: -Wszystkiego Najlepszego As!- krzyknęły razem. -Dziękuję wam.- odpowiedziałam. -Dobra, idź się ubierz w nowe ubrania i idziemy do szkoły.- powiedziały do mnie Szpadka i Heathera. Więc, ubrałam się w nowe ciuchy i poszłam z przyjaciółkami na przystanek autobusowy. Siedziałyśmy i gadałyśmy, nagle przyjechał Czkawka swoim czarnym dżipem. -Wszystkiego Najlepszego Astrid!- powiedział. -Dziękuję!- odpowiedziałam. -Może was podwieźć dziewczyny do szkoły?- spytał się. -Ok.- odpowiedziałyśmy. Czkawka. Ciekawe czy będzie zadowolona z niespodzianki którą jej przygotowałem? Zaparkowałem tam gdzie zawsze. Otworzyłem dla dziewczyn drzwi. Szpadka i Heathera poszły już do szatni, a As została i mi podziękowała. -Dzięki Czkawka!- powiedziała. -Spoko.- odpowiedziałem. Poszliśmy do szatni, pierwszą mieliśmy Plastykę. Był już dzwonek, czekaliśmy jeszcze na nauczycielkę. Mieliśmy najfajniej z całej szkoły, bo nauczycielka od Plastykę była naszą wychowawczynią. Dzisiaj rysowaliśmy zachód słońca. Usiadłem z Sączysmarkiem przed Szpadką i Astrid. Dalsze lekcje odbyły się nudne. Czekałem pod swoim dżipem na As żeby ją zabrać na tą niespodziankę. Wreszcie wyszła! Podbiegłem do niej. -Astrid, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- powiedziałem. -Jaką?- zapytała się. -Jak pojedziesz ze mną to się dowiesz.- odpowiedziałem. -Ok!- odpowiedziała. Wsiedliśmy do mojego auta. Pojechałem z nią do takiego klubu którego nie znała. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, weszliśmy, nad drzwiami widniał piękny napis "Wszystkiego Najlepszego". Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka a wszyscy wyskoczyli z prezentami do As. Bardzo jej się spodobała moja niespodzianka. Tańczyliśmy do upadłego. Odwiozłem ją dopiero o godz. 22:30. '3. Rozdział' Wylądowanie As w szpitalu. Astrid. ''' Ostatnio Czkawka coraz częściej mnie wozi do szkoły swoim autem. Czyżby on się we mnie zakochał? Myślałam jeszcze leżąc w łużku, kiedy nagle w paradowała do mnie do pokoju mama. Powiedziała żabym szybko się ubierała bo przyszedł do nas gość. No to wzięłam się ubrałam, i zeszłam na dół do kuchni na śniadanie. Patrzę a tu Czkawka siedzi przy stole i rozmawia z moją mamą. -Hej Czkawka!- przywitałam się z nim. -Cześć Astrid!-odpowiedział. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałam się. -Przyjechałem po ciebie, żeby odwieźć cię do szkoły.-odpowiedział. -Miło z twojej strony. Zjem śniadanie i możemy jechać.-odpowiedziałam. Zjadłam śniadanie, wzięłam torbę i wyszłam. Wsiadłam do auta Czkawki, zapięłam pasy i wyruszyliśmy do szkoły. '''Czkawka. Zastanawiam się jak by tu wyznać jej miłość? Może najpierw będę jej podsyłać liściki miłosne i prezenty? No nie wiem muszę wziąć poradę od kogoś. Wezmę ją od mamy. Byłem już w szkole kiedy nagle wparadował na mnie Sączysmark. -Czkawka!-krzyknął. -Co? O co chodzi?- spytałem. -Choć szybko, zobacz, co Majka zrobiła Astrid!- odpowiedział. Szybko pobiegłem za Sączysmarkiem. Zobaczyłem jak Majka uciekała. Wszyscy pytali się nawzajem co Majka zrobiła dla As. Wszedłem w środek koła, i ujrzałem Astrid leżącą na podłodze z rozbitą głową. Szybko zadzwoniłem po karetkę, i powiadomiłem naszego wychowawcę. Pojechałem za karetką do szpitala. Byłem wstrząśnięty tym co zrobiła Majka, nie dziwię się, że nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Szybko po mnie przyjechali rodzice As, powiadomiła ich o tym pewnie wychowawczyni. '4. Rozdział' Dobra wiadomość Astrid. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Bolała mnie mocno głowa. Czułam jak ktoś trzymał mnie za rękę. Otworzyłam powoli oczy, było jasno, po chwili zobaczyłam że jestem w szpitalu, a przy mnie siedział Czkawka, i to On trzymał mnie za rękę. Próbowałam wstać z łużka, ale nie dałam rady. -Astrid. Wszystko w porządku?-powiedział do mnie Czkawka. -Boli mnie strasznie głowa.- odpowiedziałam. -Powiem lekarzowi, na pewno da ci jakieś leki przeciwbólowe.-odpowiedział. -OK!-odpowiedziałam. Lekarz dał mi tabletki przeciwbólowe, ale nadal bolała mnie głowa. Dopiero puźniej Czkawka opowiedział mi co się stało. Majka popchnęła mnie na ostry róg ściany i rozbiła mi głowę, jeszcze takiego okrucieństwa nie widziałam w zyciu. Przyszedł do mnie lekarz z rodzicami i powiedział że nie doszło do wstrząśnienia mózgu ani rozbicia czaszki, lecz będą musieli zszyć mi ranę. No i muszę zostać tu na noc. -Zostanę tu na noc z tobą.-powiedział do mnie Czkawka. -Nie musisz!-odpowiedziałam. -Będzie ci raźniej.-odpowiedział. -OK!-odpowiedziałam. Lekarz zszył mi ranę. Gadałam jeszcze z Czkawką, potem zasnęliśmy oboje. 'Czkawka. ' Na szczęście As nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu, ani rozbicia czaszki. Dobrze, że rodzice pozwolili mi przy niej czuwać. Jak Majka mogła coś takiego zrobić, pewnie zawieszą ją albo wyrzucą ze szkoły. No i dobrze, niech jej rodzice wiedzą jaka jest naprawdę. As jej nawet nic nie zrobiła. Była ósma rano As jeszcze spała. Poszedłem do automatu po wodę, dla As i dla mnie. Gdy wróciłem Astrid już się obudziła. -Dzień dobry!-powiedziałem. -Dzień dobry!-odpowiedziała. -Trzymaj, kupiłem co wodę.-powiedziałem. -Dzięki!-odpowiedziała. -Jak się czujesz?-spytałem się. -Dobrze, głowa mnie już nie boli.-odpowiedziała. Przyszedł lekarz i powiedział że As może już jechać do domu. Ubrała się, poszła po wypis i zawiozłem ją do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania